Something Else
by pauleen
Summary: Edward wanted a break, bella was willing to give it him. Will that break become final. Is there a chance for them to reunite.


Something Else by pauleen

Rated: Fiction M -English - Hurt - Language -words: 1,694

I don't own these characters.

It Must Of Been Love by Roxette

Disillusion can cause mild to strong shock, some moments of complete unbelievability. Almost always from your heart to the lower belly feels as if it's being

scrambled. In my case, add that to wanting to cancel that particular moment of time in life click my heel out of sight to throw up and bawl. I mean that ugly

cry that you sure will purge you of every nasty feeling your fragile body contain. I'll try not to take you too far into my dark murky disparity of self

flagellation. Drama me much? But wait til you hear my "wows" before I'm judged.

A little over 24 hours of being dumped, or as my ex would say taking a

break from one another. I have sucked up my hurt feelings for alice my bestfriend who insist I still come over her house for a little girl pampering. This is due

to her brothers uncouth behavior towards" me. Her words not mine. I tried, I really did to not go back over there so soon after such a big change in my

teenage life. Plus he wasn't expected home anytime soon. Inside info from jasper or jazz, a guy she has been trying to snag for a while now. But since he

won't commit she holds him at arms length. And rose my other bff and j's sister is kinda sorta in the same canoe as her, hooks up with emmet another of the

"boys" edward has hung around with and found comradery with. She gets his playboy ways and "gets hers" whenever she wants not expecting piddly from

him. I wish I was made like that. She sees others too. Not ready to commit yet. Rose is just fine with their set up. you see I'm still innocent in the sense that

I haven't had sex yet. My ex and I have fooled around, alot. You know, some oral lot of kissing and fondling. I guess I should have seen this coming. With

those yahoos as friends it was a matter of time when edward would want more. Yes, the asses name is edward. I thought someone with his name would have

been a romantic, a gentleman and reliable. Teach me... what's in a name? We agreed to lose our virginity on prom night and wile- out in college after that.

But I guess after just under a year of waiting. Edward is ready sooner than later to sow his oats. And he has the right.

It was my fault for being on his

territory so soon after the fall. Listen to me sounding ike some brad pitt and adin quin movie. Depressing as shit. A must see. So after washing our hair

braiding it so tomorrow our waves are natural and doing our toes and finger nails, mine a nude color. Never liked to shocking black red blue and neon colors.

Don't like or seek that much attention. We sit and talk while not really waching the newest ex-man movie. Yes we girls like the action too. Rose and alice

tries to tell me edward will come back to me once he sees the grass isn't greener over yonder and that emmet is a manwhore with a mouth fit for a news

carrying sailor. He is a not a "gentleman never tells" kind of guy. If you ask or let him tell you. You will know the wheres whos and what position, the feel and

tensity of release. Yes, real gentleman like. And that peeked my edwards intrest and didn't want to wait til prom. And as much as I thought he was my

future. I will not be bullied into sex because emmet made it sound like sticking his dick in the warmest pudding pie, only tighter. It would be easy to hate him

if he wasn't a teddy bear and protector when needed. Right now. He's on my S list. Stupid pie humper. So when edward sat me down in his car in the school

parking lot and told me he loved me but didnt want to hurt me by having an "open" relationship or cheating on me. So we should take a break and see other

people I numbly agreed. Hey, I believe we should do what we have to do, and by me not ready for full on sex doesn't mean I should stand in the way of one

who wants it. I love him and wish to change his mind but deny him when he was so honest in his quest. Honest that's another story. For now he wanted out

and alice was my friend before he was mine so, good pussy hunting.

Alice wants a coke, rose wants the strawberry cheesecake yogurt. I just want some ice

cold water. As I look at the time. It's just after 11:00pm friday night and feel we have a couple more hours of hangout time before going to bed. I gotta love

my girls for keeping me sane and on top of my heartbreak. They know as well as I do that I'm hurt as can be and when I am alone I will and do breakdown. I

even went to our medow last evening and cursed up his name in the worst way. Forgive me esme and carlisle for how I blasphemed your sons name. Yet, I

still love and want him. Want him in a way I wish he never wanted someone or something else. But take him back? To be honest, I don't know that answer. I

leave alices room walking that just got my toes done look down the hall passing the hall closet and his room. The door is closed and it's a good thing. I might

have wondered in to reminisce. Not productive. I get into the kitchen and the light is already on. The adults aren't here this weekend so it must of been on of

us. I take the coke, yogurt and bottle water all in my left arm and close the fridge. I'm started a bit when I hear faint squeal and grunt from somewhere in

the house. I pause and don't here it again. so thinking its rose or alice laughter and acting the fools we are in gathering we share in all the time. I keep

getting my supplies of spoon, napkins and glass of ice. Everything is placed on a deep try on the counter reading to navigate myself back up without a

mishap. I hate to ruin the cullen floor with this.

Just as I reach the bottom staircase. Alice and rose appear at the top of the stairs, eyes wide and faces

looking ashen and pained. Rose start headind down a s quick as she can with that toenail needs to dry walk but a determination to help or take the try from

my hand. I'm able to finish my task and so I continue up and rose is blocking my path. "I forgot to ask you to get me some chip and dip lets go back for it".

But my hands aren't comfortable anymore so I tell her to go for it avoiding her all together and alice waving her arms as if she is trying to think of more

items to add to the snack list. I'm not having it. They burst out with a loud whisper that we should move the party to my house. Now I'm just confused and

weighed down. I tell her too late for the time and the fact that we will be passing out soon after the snack. My girls are tripping. As I reach the ladding I hear

that squeal cry more clearly and then a mans grunt. I turn my ears which are slowly turning towards edward bedroom. I faintly her rose, and how she got

next me so quickly? And alice harsh whispers calling me comeback downstairs. I feel someone taking the load out of my hands as I gravitate to his door.

Almost as if my feet are vibrating and floating. And each step the moan squeal and grunts gets loader more pronounced. Adding some "fuck me deeper,

you're doing it so good. You're a natual. Don't need to cum, you take this one. I'll be wet for you still when you're ready again". And then my ear are ringing

my legs are numb, fingers tingling headache starting and strong urge to vomit. Which I do when I run into alice bedroom and into her bathroom. I bring up

what little I had in me from after he broke my heart to the bile that eruped.

I am so lost. Hurt shocked and raw. I dont know how and when. But I get a

moment of lucidity and I'm in my bedroom with rose and alice running their hand up and down my back, hair and arms. I hear a faint whining sound. Must

from me because alice and rose are discussing who's balls will be hanging from their view mirror, and what a complete tactless thing that happened and how

disappointed alice was of the brother she thought was a better human being. And all I could picture was edward going deeper into her. What?! I'm

devastated. He isn't mine anymore. But so soon? Who is she and where did she come from and how long. Was he being honest by breaking up before he

slept with some esle? I think I have answered my own question from earlier. No I can't see us together again. I think I was holding out for him to see reason.

But, wow! This is something else all together. Nothing like hearing your ex banging out someone else to put things into prospective.

I know nothing about

writing. This is my first attempt. Sorry if disappoint. Let me know if this is continue able.

Thank You.


End file.
